Mickey Altieri
Biography Mickey Altieri was the secondary antagonist and he is one of Sidney Prescott's best friends at Windsor College. He was obsessed with movies and often filmed whatever was going on. He subtly increased paranoia and suspicion, when the murder spree began with intimate conversations. Mickey finally revealed himself to be one of the killers to Sidney. He was betrayed by his accomplice, Debbie Loomis, who was the mother of the Billy Loomis, but still managed to get one more scare in before getting gunned down by Sidney and Gale Weathers together a total of sixteen times and eventually getting the fame he once so desired. Scream 2 The first victims of Mickey and Debbie were Windsor College students, Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans, and they were killed because their names were similar to Woodsboro victims, Steven Orth and Maureen Prescott. Mrs. Loomis did not assist Mickey in these murders. Mickey hid in a toilet stall awaiting Phil, where he then stabbed Phil with a six-inch knife through the stall in the ear. He then put on Phil's clothes and went into the theater sitting alongside Maureen, pretending to be Phil. Maureen was then stabbed to death by Mickey, and nobody did anything, thinking it was a publicity stunt. The next victim was a girl at Windsor college named Cici Cooper. At the night of the "mixer" party, she was the "sober sister". Obviously there were two killers involved, as one was sneaking into the house and one called her. The one who snuck in and killed her was Mickey, and the one who called her was Mrs. Loomis. After this, Mickey left and blended back into the party that was going on across the street. Mrs. Loomis then attempted to attack Sidney at the mixer while everybody checked up on Cici, though she was unsuccessful. During Sidney's performance, she was attacked on-stage by Ghostface, who disguised himself as one of the actors. However, it is unknown if Sidney was really attacked, or if it was just her imagination. After attacking Sidney, you can barely see Ghostface escaping the scene, which might be an evidence. If it was really Ghostface, then Mickey was behind this as he would have excess into the school, whereas Mrs Loomis doesn't. The next victim was original survivor, Randy Meeks, except for this murder, Mickey had nothing to do with it. Randy had bad-mouthed Billy Loomis as Mrs. Loomis hid in the news van and pulled him in. She slit his throat and overpowered him, throwing him into the window. After he was pushed into the glass, he was stabbed multiple times and killed. The next attacks were on Gale and Dewey, while they were investigating the possibility that the killer was filming the murders. Both Mickey and Debbie were there. The one filming was Mickey and the one who pops up behind Gale and chases her is Mrs. Loomis. It was around this time, Mickey had left for Sidney. Mrs. Loomis also later appears behind Dewey in a soundproof room, while he was trying to get Gale's attention. She then stabs Dewey in the back multiple times right in front of Gale before leaving the young deputy for dead. The next attack was then on Officer Andrews and Officer Richards who were protecting Sidney, and her best friend Hallie McDaniel. Mickey killed the two service men and crashed the car knocking himself out, yet that hasn't been confirmed, he could've been awake the whole time and it was just a plan. Sidney and Hallie escaped the car, only to have Sidney go back to see who it is, Mickey escaped the car and popped up behind Hallie who was alone and stabbed her to death. Mickey then chased Sidney to the campus theater. Mickey then walked up to the stage before revealing himself to Sidney and Derek Feldman, in which Mickey has a wound next to his forehead due to the impact of the crash, and tried to convince Sidney that Derek was his partner. Sidney panicked and was confused whether or not Derek was the killer. An angry Derek threatens Mickey who shoots him in the chest. Derek dies after telling Sidney that he would never hurt her. After Mickey taunts Sidney and explains his motive Sidney slashes his face with Derek's necklace and fights him but is held at knife point before Gale and "Debbie Salt" enter with Gale being held at gun point, Sidney recognizes her as Mrs. Loomis the mother her ex boyfriend Billy revealing that Mrs. Loomis is the Main Ghostface and her true identity as Billy's mother and that Mickey is her accomplice. With her guidance and tuition expenses, he did the killings, so she can plan out the revenge for Sidney killing her son. Though she sent Mickey to do most of the murders like a good boy, so she wouldn't get her hands dirty.